Danijela Tesla
|-|➹= History Dmitar Martin Tesla was born to the lavish Croatian line of the Tesla family. Why her parents, Zoran and Lena Tesla, decided to keep the surname of a famous inventor was mind boggling to her. At least by the 2020's and 2030's, people stopped caring more and more as new people with wilder inventions came to light. However, in Croatia, it was a little different. Although not necessarily tossed into the spotlight, they were still an incredibly popular family in their country and Dmitar took well to it. He had two older brothers named ___ and ___, an older sister named Pythia, and a younger brother named Adrijan. Often she found himself sticking by the sides of one of her older siblings, making them drag her along for the ride. Generally, she was quite close to all of her siblings in some regard, because she really wanted to be. It was always her biggest fear that her siblings would push her aside, so she fought to have some sort of bond with all of them. It worked well enough when they were younger, but things got foggy as they got older and attended school. When she was a younger child, they started to feel uncomfortable in their boyish body. It made them squirm and nauseous at the sight of what they looked like. Her parents were quite progressive, which meant that coming out as a transgender female wasn't such a dramatic, extreme event for their family. It startled them, for sure, but they did everything to get her what she needed. In a couple of years, she was Danijela Marinka Tesla, a flourishing young girl. Her first signs of magic were boring, at least to her standards. For most of her childhood, her cuts and other ailments healed much quicker than what would be normal for a regular human being. Most plants flourished around her, even if they had been dry and parched moments prior. It was just little things like that that hinted at her magical presence. Nothing dramatic happened with shattered glass or flying books, but it was a magical sign nonetheless. When she turned eleven years old, she was invited to attend Durmstrang Institute. It excited her, knowing she would soon be attending school alongside her other siblings. However, she would not be attending school alongside them at Durmstrang, but instead at Hogwarts, since her family was moving to England that same month. It was an exciting move, although there wasn't much fun to packing and unpacking, not to mention redecorating their new house. Upon arriving at Hogwarts for her first day, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. |-|➹= Personality Danijela is quite relaxed, seeing no need to be ridiculously excitable. Staying mellow with low energy is her sort of thing. Normally, she lets other people steal the spotlight, remaining the silent one in the background. It keeps her sane, killing whatever egomaniac nature she might get if she starts becoming welcomed and known. Sure, almost everybody is familiar with her back home, but she doesn't bring that to England and especially not Hogwarts. Work just never gets done by Danijela, neglected and piled up under her bed. Her potential is high, but she's never applied herself to her schooling. It's her lazy, bored nature that gets her down. In all honesty, she would much rather draw or sleep in class and mess with her friends than conform to being this perfect little student. Her schooling comes second, perhaps third, for her after her family and her own transparency. Danijela values honesty, transparency, and loyalty, which she prides herself on sticking to. Secrets aren't her strong suit, but she certainly tries her best to handle them the right way. If people hurt her, she normally nods and shrugs it off, because it really couldn't hurt her any less. Don't try to hurt anybody else though, because whether she knows them or not and likes them or not, she will come for you. Notably, she's really crappy under pressure, so she might just run to a professor or parent about it. }} }} Category:Characters Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Name begins with "D" Category:June Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Croatian Category:Speaks Croatian Category:Speaks Serbian Category:Speaks English Category:Lesbian Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pure-Blood Category:Left Handed Category:Single Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in Croatia Category:Transgender